


hush

by magicianprince



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three weeks, and it still hasn’t rained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from tumblr! I've started doing those and they're $1 per 200 words, so if you like my writing and have some cash to spare please check out my writing blog!

There are few things worse than a cold cup of coffee.

Whether by an unlucky stroke of fate or an arguably lucky one, the sun has been a regular visitor in the sky for the past two weeks. Narumi leaves his chilled cup of coffee on the windowsill in the hopes that the sun will at least heat it to lukewarm before turning back to his desk and steepling his fingers, elbows resting on the flat wood below them.

The detective agency is very quiet.

:

“Out?” demands Tae, hands on her hips, “What do you mean, out?”

Narumi shrugs, smiling apologetically. “Raidou’s out, I’m afraid,” he repeats. Tae crosses her arms. Turning in order to start a cup of coffee for her, Narumi tries to bite back concern. Raidou can take care of himself.

“Hey,” says Tae, and even if Narumi has his back to her he can hear the scrutinizing stare she’s giving him, “you seem kind of down.”

Tae’s a sharp dame, isn’t in her line of work on looks alone. Narumi turns around and hands her the cup of coffee. The sun beams in through the windows in the back. It’s been three weeks, and it still hasn’t rained.

“Me? I’m feeling aces,” he says.

Tae peers at him for a moment longer before sighing; she carefully takes the cup from his hands. She doesn’t drink it, just stands there, looking out of the window and looking thoughtful.

“Tell Raidou to come find me when he gets back,” she says. “I need to ask him if he knows why it hasn’t rained.”

:

The next day, Narumi receives four phone calls involving problems that are beyond his skill to solve.

“Let me write that down,” he says, to every one of them.

He considers contacting the Yatagarasu—it’d be the quickest way to find out where Raidou is, and what he’s up to, and whether or not he needs Narumi to come bail him out of something. He knows, he _knows_ Raidou can take care of himself, but three weeks is pushing it. _Three weeks._

He’s still considering reaching for the phone when a client walks in. After they’re gone, he gives it a cursory glance, and doesn’t consider it again.

:

During the fourth week, it starts to rain again. It doesn’t stop for four days.

Narumi keeps one eye on the door, and falls asleep at his desk.


End file.
